Inku Voyage
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: The peace has left Callie and Marie an opportunity to escape the crazy show biz life (for now) for a cruise with some friends: Rebekah and Tokuma. With Inku Island as their destination, they ride to what happens to be a disaster.
1. To Inku Island!

With Octavio being locked up for good, Callie and Marie plan to do something to enjoy this current state of tranquility. Pearl and Marina have full schedules so those two won't be able to ride with them. "A real shame." Callie says in disappointment. Marie then gets an idea: she calls me and Tokuma to fill in for Pearl and Marina on the Squid Sisters cruise. It can be dangerous as Inklings, but at the same time it can be fun.

Callie and Marie agree to this and use their grandfather's speed boat. It's rather big for a speed boat, but that's what we need. When did their grandfather get this boat anyway? Do I really have to answer that? Oh well, maybe he bought it to travel to other islands. They are in Japan after all so being stuck on one island can be boring. But Japan being boring, impossible!

Once I got the message, I booked it to Inkopolis with Tokuma. There's NO way she's gonna miss this! A cruise with the Squid Sisters? This should be a blast! Just seeing the two made this trip worthwhile, Callie welcomed us since Marie is busy getting the boat ready. "Thank you for inviting us!" Tokuma and I said bowing to them. The Squid Sisters smiled at our gesture: this is the first time four cousins like us get to go on a trip like this.

I know many of you are predicting bad happenings in the near future of the story and you may be right. Just keep on reading to find out. "Hold onto your tentacles everyone, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Marie warned. We were all confused until she started the boat and dashed across the sea. Me, Tokuma, and Callie held onto our seats while Marie was enjoying the sea breeze smiling and laughing at us. She then let up so we wouldn't fly off.

"You should've seen the look on your faces!" Marie laughed.

"How? You're driving!" Callie pointed.

That's when we realize a camera is attached to the boat aiming at us. Callie felt like this was payback for all of the humiliation she's given Marie. I couldn't help but laugh at the thrill I just experienced: the photo has us scrunched together while holding onto our seats and screaming.

"That's a keeper." Marie said putting it in a small drawer.

"You better not show it to anyone, understood?" Callie growled.

"Yeah, yeah."

My mood went from laughing to being concerned for Callie and what she might do to "even" things up. "Please you two, let's just enjoy the ride." I said trying to calm the tension between the two. "I am, sorry I made you mad Callie." Marie apologized. Callie accepted her apology and played some music on the boat's built-in radio. Of course, their songs are playing: songs they did together and songs they did apart. This did wonders to my mood!

"So where are we heading?" I asked.

"To an island known as Inku." Marie said.

"Cool! I've never been there!"

"Now you can check that off your list of places to go."

It was gonna be a long ride, but the company of the Squid Sisters and Tokuma made this trip fun. Why Inku though? Well, it's peaceful and relaxing to all who go there. Inklings in particular though. We really need to form peace between Inklings and Octarians. Some disagree and that's why war between these two races continue.

"Hmm…?" Marie heard a strange sound coming from the inside of the steering wheel attachment. That's when things go haywire. Steering is impossible for Marie: the boat keeps on heading strait.

"What's wrong Marie!?" Callie asked.

"We've been squidjacked!" Marie yelled over the noise.

"Well that's just great!"

Marie looks for a way to fix the problem, but another one pops up just ahead of us. An island is within sight and we're heading straight for it. The crash sends us flying into the sand which makes a softer landing than concrete. "Land ho!" I yelled with my face still in the sand. When our eyes gaze upon the island, it is not Inku Island. It's unknown to us, even Callie and Marie don't know of this place. Captain Cuttle Fish tells them all kinds of stories from the places he's been to, but this was foreign.

"It appears to have zero population." I said surveying the area.

"That's great." Callie wined.

"Our troubles aren't over: the boat is a wreck." Marie added.

"Can you fix it?" Tokuma asked.

"I hope so: maybe gramps stored some spare parts somewhere in the boat."

It's wishful thinking, but we have to do something or we're stuck here forever. While Marie looks for spare parts: Callie gathers the broken pieces of the boat in a container. Meanwhile, Tokuma and I look for food: the food we packed is for emergencies only. We need to survive and eat little as possible otherwise we'll starve. This is Pikmin 1 and 3 all over again!

The forest or jungle was quiet, not even a small creature was making a sound. Tokuma found coconuts so she shook the tree and one hit her head. "Ha, ha, ha! You got hit in the head with a coconut!" I laughed referencing Spongebob. It left a small bump on her head, but nothing she can't handle. We store the coconuts in a bag we brought from the boat and continue to look for more food. Coconuts aren't really edible, but they can make great drinks.

After what seemed hours of exploring, we find bananas and lots of them. Naturally I run towards them and grab them to put in the bag. Then I'm hit with a pebble and it's a creature that's a cross between a squid and a monkey. Yeah, you saw that coming didn't you?

"Finders keepers, loser!" I said spatting at the monkey/squid.

"Uh, I think that was a bad idea." Tokuma said pointing to the trees.

Suddenly, an army of them swarms us. We get our weapons ready (yes we packed those) and fire ink at the Squinkeys. That's what I decided to call them. With our combined strength, we splatted all of them. "That was too easy." I said looking for more. I waited a few moments just in case and then grabbed the rest of the bananas.

"Callie and Marie will be proud of us." I said gimmering with pride.

"Yeah, where's our way back?" Tokuma asked.

I dropped the bag in shock: we were lost.


	2. Stranded and Lost

"Calm down, we'll find a way." Tokuma said trying to assure me everything will be fine. I pick up the bag and take a deep breath. Our decision was to head back since we just walked strait most of the way. Surely we'll find our way back.

Meanwhile, Callie is keeping watch while Marie tries to repair the boat. "Any luck?" Callie asked. "No." Marie answered. "Gramps didn't leave any spare parts in this trash heap." Way to go Captain Cuttlefish! We're stranded without a way to get back and our supply of food is limited. Thankfully, the jungle has some fruit that is edible so hopefully it will last us till we return home. After this I don't think we'll go to Inku Island, or will we?

"We made it!" I said sighing in relief. Callie and Marie turn to us seeing we found something. "So glad to see someone was successful." Callie said glaring back at Marie. She just rolled her eyes and ignored it. We hand over a banana to each of them and store the rest of the food in a cooler. At least we have a nice base: the boat is cozy enough to sleep in and crazy as it sounds, the radio still works. Once we settled, we decide to explore the jungle more for a chance to repair the boat and find more food.

It's only about 2:00 PM so we have time before sundown. Callie and Marie decide to join us all armed in case of danger like last time (remember the Squinkeys Tokuma and I encountered). The jungle is rather calm and peaceful, much like how Marie described Inku Island. Perhaps we're closer to it than we realize. Then again, there aren't any Inklings around or signs of civilization. It has some life, but not much as far as I know.

After about an hour of exploring, we plop down in exhaustion. That's when Callie gets an idea to use her Squid Phone, but there's no service out here. "Just our luck! No service!" she said stomping the dirt. "Relax, Callie. I've got an idea since our boat is toast: why not make a new one?" Marie suggested. It sounded like a good idea, but how? We can't chop down trees without an axe: this isn't Minecraft. What we can do is find branches and tie them together. Problem though, no rope!

"I haven't looked through all of gramps' boat yet so there may be some useful tools." Marie added.

"Hopefully. I don't wanna die here." Callie wined.

"Me too, by the way, did anything look suspicious in the boat?" I asked.

"The steering mechanism was fried, but for that to happen is rather odd."

"Do you think it really was squidjacked?" Callie asked.

"I think so, but let's not assume the worst."

Marie gets up signaling us to continue venturing in this neverending jungle. The idea of building an old fashioned boat does swarm around in our minds, but the materials to build it are few. Still, if we find them we will conform to it. However, if we come across a new power source for the speed boat we'll do that instead.

"Hey, look!" I point to a cave that is most likely infested with bats and other dark creatures. Of course, we are prepared with weapons and a flashlight that Marie carries around. "As an agent, I'm prepared for any situation." she said turning it on. We follow her into the cave holding each other's hands so we don't get lost. The eerie feeling was unsettling, but I tried fending it off by humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. It didn't really work and the others saw it as strange.

The cave was empty, there were maybe a few bats but other than that it was clear. Until we heard a hissing sound, could it be a snake? Marie shines her light on where the sound was coming from and nothing was there. We didn't let our guard down, something can be among us. Pressing forward, we find a fork in the road: three paths were laid before us. None of us brought flashlights so we had to light it up the old fashioned way. We grabbed sticks and lit them by rubbing them together.

"Now how shall we split up?" I asked.

"Callie and I will go alone while you and Tokuma explore the middle." Marie suggested.

"Wait! Who says I want to go alone?" Callie asked.

"It's the best way: Rebekah can't go alone."

"Hey! I can too, go solo!" I yelled.

"If she can't, then I'll go with her." Callie said taking my hand.

"Alright, then Tokuma and I will go alone."

It was a risky idea, but in order to productively search we have to split up. I just hope Tokuma can handle herself well. Since we're Inklings I think we're at an advantage if in a pinch. I may be older than Tokuma, but with my autism I think and act differently. Plus, I've always been with someone and because of that I'm not used to being alone. It's kind of my parents fault: they always assumed I can't go solo. Sometimes, too much protection is a bad thing. I need to learn on my own!

On Marie's end: she's slowly strolling through the left side of the cave. The hissing sounds continue and she panics for a moment until she realizes there's nothing. Marie is typically calm, but this is starting to frighten her. She continues onward, keeping her eyes and ears wide open. Meanwhile, Tokuma is exploring the right side of the cave. It's rather wet with puddles of water, why is that? Growls can be heard in the distance, Tokuma gets rather scared but shines the torch forward anyway. She slowly inches her way through the cave….ROAR! Jump scare! She fires at the monster hoping it will work.

The beast shakes off the ink and roars. Tokuma throws bombs and swims around it. Then she shoots from behind which appears to be working. With it covered in ink, it's mobility fails so Tokuma wrecks the beast and it explodes in light blue ink.

"Wait! A Zapfish?"


	3. Cycle of War and Peace

To her surprise, Tokuma found a Zapfish inside a beast. Why? The big Zapfish is still in Inkopolis. Could it be, after we left someone stole it? Again!? For eel!? Impossible! Well, in any case the Zapfish can power the boat and we can find out if the big Zapfish is still there.

Tokuma approaches the Zapfish and it cowers a bit. "It's okay, remember me?" she asked. The cute little fish was at ease now knowing he can trust Tokuma. With the Zapfish, she races back to the boat to wait for the others. Me and Callie are still exploring the middle of the cave, terrified out of our minds. Yet, curiosity and thrill fill me up.

"Don't worry, Callie. I'll protect you." I said putting my arm around her.

"Thanks, but I think Agent 1 can take care of herself." she said smiling at me.

Suddenly, we heard a shriek echo to the left. It was Marie! She's in danger! We rush to her aid as fast as our feet could carry us. That's when we bump into Tokuma carrying a Zapfish.

"A Zapfish!?" I exclaimed.

"Holy carp! Does this mean it's gone again?" Callie wondered.

"Never mind that, let's save Marie!" Tokuma said running towards the left side of the cave.

We agree and follow Tokuma to save Marie. Her screams get louder and louder as we get closer. When we arrive, we find her flashlight on the floor shining on her shooting a giant snake spewing ink. Callie races to rescue her cousin with her Roller while I use my Splattershot and Tokuma uses her Splat Dualies. The snake snapped back at us, but we hid in our ink to dodge it. None of us got bit, I hope. With it being four against one, we cover the snake in ink so it exploded covering the cave in ink.

"Didn't you say: 'as an agent, I'm prepared for any situation'?" Callie asked rubbing it in.

"Alright, Callie! Can we call it even?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can."

The two cousins shake on it, tying loose ends. Marie then notices the Zapfish Tokuma is holding, assuming the same thing: has the big Zapfish been stolen again? One way to find out! We race to our ship in hopes the Zapfish will power the boat. Tokuma places him in and the boat comes back to life.

"We better head back to Inkopolis to see if the Zapfish is still there." I suggested.

"Took the words out of my mouth, Bekah." Marie said getting in the driver's side.

Me, Tokuma, and Callie hop in holding on tight as we sail across the sea. The steering was fixed somehow, maybe it's the Zapfish? I know what you're thinking: "because plot!" Yeah, yeah! I've heard that before. Moving on, when we arrive at Inkopolis the power is out and the big Zapfish is nowhere to be found. "Just our luck!" I growled stomping my foot. It happened again, but who did it? Did DJ Octavio break free from prison? With that in mind, we head to Octo Canyon. Upon arrival, we see shattered glass from the globe and the cabin is a wreck.

"Next time we oughta kill him!" I said stomping my foot again.

"I agree, Marie we should, right?" Callie asked.

"No." she said trying to think why.

"What!? Why!? He wants everything to himself!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Why let a criminal loose?" Callie asked.

Marie was overwhelmed with our questions and concerns, but she managed to come with an answer. "If we killed him it'd make us look bad."

"Marie has a point: if the Inklings killed Octavio then the Octarians would go in a frenzy and try to murder us all." Tokuma agreed.

"But, aren't we at war with them? Isn't it our job to overthrow them?" I asked.

"Yes it is! Marie, we have to do what must be done!" Callie said trying to get Marie to agree.

"We can't let history repeat itself: war, peace, repeat." I added.

An awkward silence filled the canyon, Marie then began looking at what has been allowed for generations. She's beginning to believe Callie and I are right: we can't let this cycle of war and peace continue. The logical thing to do is wipe out Octavio for good! Then maybe the Octarians will come to their senses and join us in harmony.

"Fine, we'll do it!" Marie said finally siding with someone.

"Yay! Let's get rid of this squit!" I cheered.

"Yeah, but where did he go?" Callie asked.

Another awkward silence. We don't know of DJ Octavio's whereabouts. So Marie examines the scene and sees ink leading to Inkopolis. It's not ours so we follow it to the Sturgeon Shipyard where he must have escaped with the Zapfish. Ink from other Inklings were everywhere, not a soul in sight. Except for one who saw it all.

"He's back! He went south from here." the Inkling said panicking.

"South from here is...Inku Island!" Marie exclaimed.

"Why would he go there?" I asked.

"Probably to claim it for the Octarians." Callie thought out loud.

"Then we better hurry!" I yelled running to a small boat.

Since ours is kind of trashed, we'll need a new source of transportation. Marie drives the boat again, but with no intentions of speeding like last time. Instead, she goes at a steady pace to pick up speed so we don't fly off. With it being sunny, Callie puts on some shades.

"Uh, those aren't the hypno shades, are they?" I asked.

"No, I don't plan on getting captured this time!" she said rather serious.

"I challenge that!" Marie yelled over the noise.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, 500 coins."

"Deal!"

"Oh, boy! Here we go again!" I said rolling my eyes.


	4. Let's Regroup, Then Fight for Our Lives

Inku Island was in sight, but it was swarming with Octarians. There was no way we can execute a sneak attack so we ambush them with skill. "Whew, that was close." I said panting. Suddenly, one comes from behind but Tokuma takes him out with her Dualies. "Thanks Tokuma, I owe you one!" The pleasure of victory was short however, straw houses were destroyed and trees were tumbled over. But why are the houses made of straw? I guess this island isn't in with the times.

"This is a disaster!" I exclaimed.

"There's no doubt Octavio's evil." Callie added.

"Indeed, we must catch him before something even worse happens." Marie said moving forward.

"Yeah, but it's already sundown."

The others agree with me to find refuge away from the Octarians. But our boat stands out like a sore thumb. "Psst." a voice said. We look around and find an Inkling boy calling us from a squid hole. "Come here." he whispered waving us on. We walk over and sink in the hole leading to an underground base of Inklings including me, Tokuma, Callie, Marie, the Inkling boy named Danny, and an Inkling girl named Inkuinka. She's the head of the island, but Danny helps her make logical and reasonable decisions.

"Are you the only ones left?" I asked.

"Yeah, all of the others were wiped out or they evacuated." Danny said rather sad.

"Octavio needs to be taught a lesson!" Inkuinka roared.

"Agreed!" Callie said jumping in.

"Now settle down, we must rest to regain our strength." Maire suggested.

Danny agrees and tries to calm his girlfriend. Yes, Inkuinka and Danny are in a relationship. The two kind of need each other to help the island maintain the peace. With Octavio on the loose, Inku Island is in need of heroes like us along with the rest of the world. I know a girl is leading the island, but Inku's dad trusted it to her (and named it after her). Danny is her childhood friend as cliche as it sounds, the two are thinking of tying the knot so he can be part of leading the island. He doesn't want to control it, he wants to help Inku steer this place into what used to be eternal peace and harmony.

The following morning, we hear loud noises outside: Octarians are rebuilding the island into an island of metal. Inku wants to keep it somewhat traditional as well as modern, but they are taking it too far. "This can't be happening!" Inku runs out with her Splattershot into the frey. "Inku, no!" Danny runs out to help her so we have no choice but to follow. It was six against twenty! Octations were on the ground and in the sky. Callie and Marie were handling it well, but the two newcomers (to us) aren't so good at fighting as I thought. Tokuma and I had to help Danny and Inku fight off the Octarians from left, right, and above.

"Sorry, but we aren't good fighters." Iku apologized.

"Then step it up!" I yelled over the noise of shooting baddies.

"I'll try!"

We had a good variety of fighters: we have Callie using a Roller, Marie on the Charger, Tokuma with the Dualies, and me, Danny, and Inku with the Splattershot. In no time, we wiped out the small army of Octarians. It wasn't over though, all across the island Octarians were constructing a city for DJ Octavio.

"We'll have to split up: I'll go with Callie, Bekah will go with Tokuma, Danny and Inku will stay together." Marie ordered.

"Sounds good!" Callie said cheerfully.

The three teams split up to overrun the Octarians and Octolings. The main Octo, DJ has to be around the island somewhere. I keep my eyes peeled for a building that looks special, because we all know bosses have the important looking places. The Squid Sisters aim for the middle while Tokuma and I head for the right and Danny and Inku go to the left. Callie and Marie try to gather information about DJ Octavio by interrogating Octarians. Of course, none answer and all die. Tokuma and I just do what we always do: press on and eliminate any foe in our way. Danny and Inku play it safe by hiding and attacking.

A lot of turf is inked by us while passing through the newly reformed Inku Island. It reminded me of Corneria in Star Fox Assault where it's destroyed by the Aporoids. Why am I being constantly reminded of that game? Oh well, like I know the answer.

Team Danninku (my ship name, lol!) is slowly making their way to a Zapfish that are scattered across the island. Callie and Marie have already saved two while Tokuma and I have one (minus the one from the other island). There are a grand total of thirty Zapfish, well twenty nine in the island. With our combined efforts we should get this done in no time, right?

Maybe, but Octavio has really stepped up his game this time. Octolings have doubled in numbers with two spawn points. He's trying to overwhelm us with numbers, but we've got the skill. Well, Danny and Inku are trying. They've got their first Zapfish and eliminated a lot of DJ's forces. The Zapfish they got was from a boss so I applaud for their efforts. Callie and Marie have ten Zapfish rescued because they split up to divide and conquer. As for me and Tokuma, we stay together since we need each other to pull through.

"Rebekah, Tokuma! How are things on your end?" Callie asked through her communicator.

"Fine! What about you?" I asked.

"Splatastic! We've got ten Zapfish rescued!"

"For eel!? We have five so we're halfway there!"

The celebration was short lived, Danny and Inku have been captured but they helped the Zapfish escape to me. With sixteen Zapfish, we press on to rescue Danny and Inku from DJ Octavio.


	5. To the Rescue (End)

There are still fourteen Zapfish to rescue, but with Danny and Inkuinka captured this makes matters worse. However, without the Zapfish rescued we can't proceed into DJ Octavio's base. With that said, we continue to search for the remaining Zapfish. Like I mentioned earlier, Octavio's really stepped up his game. But so have we!

Tokuma and I stick to our offensive tactic while Callie and Marie work together in harmony. The Octarians couldn't resist our attacks, but they knew DJ has big things prepared for intruders like us. What I mean by "big things" is bosses. Some were similar to previous boss battles while some are new such as a giant humanoid squid. Kind of like a Titan. Callie and Marie came prepared with maneuver gear (grappling hooks and jets that use ink). Really clever Squid Sisters!

Swinging around the Titan Squid brought back memories of fighting Titans with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. I tied the giant's legs to bring him down while Tokuma went in for the kill. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" It then exploded and the Zapfish was rescued. "Twenty down, ten to go!" I said jumping with joy. The last ten were close to DJ Octavio's base: five were on my side and the other five were on Callie and Marie's side. We work together to get the remaining Zapfish to finally open the door to fight Octavio. "Remember, no mercy!" I said halting my team. They shook their heads and we opened the doors.

Inside was a huge stage filled with Octatians and Octolings cheering for Octavio. Danny and Inku were tied together, hanging over a pot of black ink that is sure to kill them. As we proceed inside, the doors close behind us. "GYHAHA! DJ Octavio's in da house!" he said making an entrance with his giant, floating stage. "Let them go!" I demanded. "If you want them, you're gonna have to out groove me!" With that said, we prepare our weapons. DJ throws the first punch and deflect it.

"Seriously, you need to come up with something fresh." I said. Shouldn't have said anything, DJ throws his punches in a twist sends us through a loop. But with our maneuvers, we tie the fists together and the giant stage malfunctions. Octavio detaches the fists and new ones pop out. "Didn't see that one coming." Callie panicked. This was new to us, but his attacks are all stale. Tokuma and I stay on the right side while Callie and Marie handle the left. It was a done deal, DJ was gonna pay for all he's done.

"You had enough?" I asked. No response, until we heard a loud buzz and then screams. Danny and Inku were dropped into the black ink and died. We were not expecting that, DJ's gone too far! I didn't want this squit to be around anymore, so I leap using a launch pad and land in front of Octavio on his stage. "I'm giving you one last chance: repent or perish!" I demanded. DJ looked terrified for a moment, but then turned the fists at me and him. "Bekah, look out!" the three yelled. I turn around and see two spinning fists heading towards me so I turn into a squid and leap into my ink. The fists then hit Octavio splatting ink all over the place.

"Whew! That was close!" I said panting.

"No kidding." Callie agreed.

Then we realized Danny and Inku are gone. Who will run the island? Suddenly, Inklings, Octolings, and Octarians gather around and wonder what to do. That's when I saw the golden opportunity. "Danny and Inku gave their lives for the peace of this island." I began. "They want all of us to live in harmony and not fight for any means. If war should break out again, it must come to an end and the evildoers shall repent." They agreed, but one asked, "Then why did you kill Octavio?" I took a deep breath and said, "He refused to repent and that is what you get if none of you repent for your wrong doings." Not everyone loved that, but they understood.

"Do not fear, my brethren. If we love one another and not burden ourselves with hate and bitterness then peace will rule the island." I said ending my speech. Inklings and all alike join hands in making the island a better place for all to live and visit. A monument was made in honor of Danny and Inku to remind all that peace is the ruler of the island. Hopefully one day it will rule all over the world. For now, until evil raises its ugly head, we rest easy.

"Boy, what a trip!" I yawned laying back on a chair. We were in the Squid Sisters studio since the island is under construction.

"No kidding!" Tokuma agreed.

"Ahh, it feels good to be home." Callie said face planting on the table in front of her.

"It sure does, Callie." Marie agreed.

With the adventure behind us, and recorded in our book of adventures: we take a photo for the occasion to remember that our bond grows stronger as cousins and friends no matter what we go through. It's a shame evil still exists in this world, but let us not forget that goodness exists as well. Remember to be kind of each other in spite of gender, race, and religion. If you do that, then this world will be a better place to live in. Until next time, stay fresh!


End file.
